powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is the two-parter of Power Rangers: SPD which introduces Doggie as the Shadow Ranger. Synopsis When Doggie begins having nightmares of the attack on his home planet of Sirius, he must face General Benaag, an enemy from the past - by overcoming his fear and becoming the Shadow Ranger. Plot Part 1 Doggie has a nightmare about his planet being attacked by Emperor Gruumm. Kat tries to comfort Doggie after his nightmare. The Red Ranger must go up against an Orangehead Krybot. While the other Rangers take down one of Mora's alien monsters in the Delta Runners. Gruumm confronts Mora of her failure, and she suggests taking down Commander Cruger. The Rangers are laughing in the Command Center, when Doggie takes offense and throws them out. Broodwing demands Piggy to pay him the money he owes him. When Broodwing throws him in the trash, Piggy finds a winning lottery ticket. Emperor Gruumm makes his arrival on Earth to see it for himself. To blend in, he takes on human form. Piggy has bought a new resturant with his new fortune. Gruumm arrives to tell Broodwing to expect one of his top generals. Kat detects a cloaked energy signal, and Cruger sends the Rangers to find it. Broodwing meets with General Banaag. General Benaag confronts the Rangers while they're at Piggy's looking for information. He gives them some sort of communication device. Back at the Delta Base, General Benaag invites Doggie to do battle with him. Doggie refuses. Doggie reveals that his home planet of Sirius had the first S.P.D. until it was attacked. Emperor Gruumm lead the attack of the Troobian Empire on Sirius. Doggie was the only survivor of his species. Kat has made something for Doggie, but he tells her to mind her own business and leave. Meanwhile, a giant robot places spikes throughout Newtech City. The Rangers are unable to stop it, but are about to pull the spikes from the ground. Commander Cruger stops them, and insists that he is the only one that knows the enemy that they're dealing with. When Kat leaves the Delta Base, she is ambushed by Krybots. She is rescued by RIC, but General Benaag shows up, and proves to be too much for them. Kat screams as RIC takes heavy damage from Benaag. Part 2 Doggie tells the Rangers that a team shares no secrets, and reveals the most important part of his story. When Doggie faught the battle on Sirius, Benaag captured his wife Aisynia, and Doggie couldn't save her in time. Boom explains what the energy spikes are used for. They must stop the last spike before it is placed. R.I.C. shows up after taking heavy damage, with another message from Benaag. Benaag has captured Kat, and challenges Doggie to a battle, but Kat tries and warns him that it's a trap. Doggie sends the Rangers to deal with the spikes, but Jack challenges his orders by suggesting that some of them go after Kat instead. Doggie demands that they follow orders and go stop the placement of the last spike. Doggie takes his Shadow Saber and goes off to face Benaag himself. He then takes the present that Kat made for him. The Power Rangers take the Delta Squad Megazord into battle against a giant robot, and start off on the wrong foot. Doggie arrives on the scene and calls Benaag out. Benaag tells Doggie that he will fight him if he is able to defeat 100 Krybots first. Doggie pulls out the Patrol Morpher that Kat made for him, and calls, "S.P.D. Emergency!" He morphs into the Shadow Ranger, sworn defender of the galaxy. The Shadow Ranger defeats 100 Krybots with the Shadow Saber. Meanwhile, Kat tries to escape before she disintergrates from the device Benaag attached to her. The Shadow Ranger challenges Benaag to battle. Benaag fires a powerful laser blast, but the Shadow Ranger reflects it with the Shadow Saber. He reflects the laser blast at the energy field surrounding Kat, and the blast frees her. Meanwhile the other Rangers gather their strength together and the Delta Squad Megazord destroys the robot. The Shadow Ranger becomes fed up with General Benaag. The Shadow Ranger calls for "Judgement Time!" Benaag is guilty of many crimes, but strangely is innocent of killing Aisynia. Although baffling, there is enough information to put Benaag away for life. The Shadow Ranger finishes the job. Shadow Ranger rescues Kat and carries her to safety. Meanwhile, Gruumm talks to someone who seems to have some power over him. Someone that is the only thing that Gruumm fears. Later on at Piggy's, Doggie and his comrads celebrate their victory with a toast. Trivia *This episode marks the introduction of Doggie's Shadow Ranger powers. *Gruumm's human form was played by Rene Naufahu, the actor in the suit of Emperor Gruumm. Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes